Summer Nights Are Good For Stargazing
by MistressYaoi
Summary: "Still cold kid?" / Dipper rolled his eyes and looked up at Bill. "You know, you should stop reading my thoughts. It's kind of rude." /Bill smiled down at him. "Yeah, I know. But I don't wanna leave just yet, the stars are just so beautiful Pinetree," he whispered, glancing up at the stars. / A.K.A. a cheesy af billdip story based off of a crack thing i saw on tumblr lol


Summer was slowly turning into Fall, and with that came colder nights. Dipper had managed to drag two of the biggest blankets he could find down the stairs without waking anyone up, so that was an achievement on his part. He laid one on the grass and ran back inside. He grabbed a few snacks, some drinks and his telescope before going back outside. The 16 year old grinned; everything was set up, he just needed to come and it would be perf - .

"You rang?"

Dipper jumped and yelped at the whisper right in his ear. His boyfriend snickered and floated over, placing a peck on his cheek before settling down on the blankets, laying down and stretching all his limbs. "Nice setup you got here Pinetree, if I wouldn't have known better I would've thought that maybe you were trying to impress someone."

Dipper blushed at the wink thrown his way and sat down with a huff. "Shut up, no I wasn't. I just wanted to be comfortable as we star gazed. Don't be an asshole." Dipper began to fiddle with the telescope so they could start.

"Aww, Pinetree's embarrassed!" Bill sat up and started poking Dipper's face wherever he could. When Dipper playfully nipped his fingers, Bill knew he was forgiven.

The two slowly relaxed around each other, watching the stars, naming constellations, Dipper gaining new knowledge of the different galaxies and nebulae that humans didn't know of from Bill. It was a good date night.

At one point, they abandoned the telescope to lay down under the blanket and just stare up at the sky. Dipper felt at peace. It had been a while since he saw his demonic boyfriend, and laying with him like this made him feel calm in a way he didn't know he could feel. He was graduating two years ahead of schedule, so he would be in college in a few weeks. The brunet was worried about how he would fair with the older kids, them Actually being normal college students. He worried about Mabel being alone in high school, of new bullies and when he and Bill would see each other aga -

"Kid, you're thinking so loud, you're giving me a headache."

Dipper startled at Bill's whisper, and settled when he felt his hand being held under the blankets. "Sorry, my thoughts just got away from me," he said just as quietly, trying to keep the soft atmosphere around them.

Bill chuckled and turned to look at him. "I know, it's something so incredibly you and incredibly cute."

Dipper blushed, staring straight up at the sky instead of at Bill. While it wasn't rare for the demon to be shy about his feelings, Dipper just couldn't get used to the disgustingly cute quips that could spill from his lips. He just clutched Bill's hand a little tighter and relaxed into the blankets again.

Silence swept over them again, broken by the crickets and wind. As it grew later, Dipper was starting to feel really cold. He was contemplating whether or not they should go back in or not when Bill scooted towards the center and tugged Dipper's arm. Dipper was soon snuggled close to Bill's warm side, a kiss placed to his forehead.

"Still cold kid?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and looked up at Bill. "You know, you should stop reading my thoughts. It's kind of rude."

Bill smiled down at him. "Yeah, I know. But I don't wanna leave just yet, the stars are just so beautiful Pinetree," he whispered, glancing up at the stars.

Dipper smiled softly and rested his head against Bill's chest. "You're right…"

"Of course I am babe," Bill snickered quietly, hand rubbing Dipper's back under the blanket. He chuckled before whispering, "Hey, you know what else is beautiful?"

Dipper could feel himself flush as he scooted closer to Bill and softly asked, "What?"

"You."

Dipper giggled, hiding his face in Bill's neck. "Oh my god, that was so gay."

Bill laughed, placing kisses all over Dipper's face. "You love it."

"I do," Dipper sighed out, looking up at Bill again, grin never leaving his face. He reached over and cupped Bill's cheek, whispering, "Now come here and kiss me you cheesy bastard."

Bill grinned, eyes gleaming as he growled, "It would be my pleasure Pinetree."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: It's short, but it's getting me back into the swing of things. :D Hello, I haven't died! I got this idea from billdip-4life on tumblr. They give cute headcanons and scenarios lol**

 **post/ 148175106805/ bill-the-stars-are-really-beautiful-tonight**

 **thats the link to the prompt, i put spaces after the slashes, so just erase those and you'll be good to go! Have a good day/night, hope you enjoyed ^-^**


End file.
